


Ecos distorsionados

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, GoodOmensTober2020, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), IneffableLATAM, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Reading
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Crowley lee un libro; no sé parecía a ningún otro sobre la leyenda del rey de Albión, esa era exacta, vívida, muy personal, muy intima, llena de amor.(Este fanfic participa en el reto #Fictober de la página "Ineffables Fanfickers")
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 7





	Ecos distorsionados

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí andamos siguiendo el GoodOmensTober2020.
> 
> Día 6: Leyenda.
> 
> Me gusta pensar que Merlín no se quedo solo con su inmortalidad y, de vez en cuando, se topaba con un ángel y un demonio.

Crowley sabía que había visto esos ojos azules en alguna otra parte, conocía ese rostro pero no podía recordar de donde. Y quizá el muchacho le conocía pues no había dejado de sonreír nerviosamente durante su estancia en la librería. 

¿Quién sería?

Era un autor, o eso supuso, pues fue lo que escuchó de la conversación que el jóven había tenido con Aziraphale antes de que el ángel le pidiera amablemente un autógrafo en uno de aquellos ejemplares que le estaba dejando a cargo.

—Aquí tienes—Le dijo el ángel al muchacho mientras le entregaba un sobre —Cualquier cosa, yo te llamaré.  
—Gracias señor Fell—El jóven sonrió y se despidió con una señal, saliendo por la puerta. 

El ángel no le dijo nada a Crowley y el demonio tampoco le preguntó de quién se trataba, pero en cuanto notó que Aziraphale dejaba aquel libro sobre el escritorio lo tomó.   
Era un libro de leyendas artúricas, lo adivinaba por el diseño de la portada y en cuanto vio el nombre del autor en la portada lo confirmó. 

¿Tenía tanto tiempo viviendo? Porque estaba seguro que era él, no una reencarnación, era el mismo, aquel joven hechicero que conoció mil quinientos años atrás aun vivía; estaba sorprendido y a la vez le parecía lógico.

Crowley abrió el libro e ignoró la dedicatoria de la primera hoja, eso era algo que era solo para Aziraphale, pero en lo que si se enfocó fue en aquella frase que adornaba una de las primera páginas.

  
  
“Arturo, han pasado muchos soles desde que traté de contar tu historia  
pero se me escaparon muchas cosas de las manos, lo siento, con esto intentaré remediarlo.”  
— M.

  
  
El demonio recordó el pesar que sintió la última vez que le vio en aquel lago, en aquella víspera de la Natalidad, cuando el rey Arturo Pendragón cerro los ojos y se convirtió en leyenda.

Y quizá no era de leer mucho pero tal vez aquello le refrescaría algo de memoria sobre la época y sin pensarlo mucho se sentó en aquel sofá de la librería del ángel Aziraphale quien le miró extrañado. 

Pasó dos días leyendo sin parar y en sus recuerdos hizo eco el nombre de aquella legendaria espada, Excalibur, la visión de una mesa redonda y las verdades sobre tan gallardos caballeros y el grandioso reino de Camelot. No se parecía a ningún otro libro sobre la leyenda del rey de Albión, esa era exacta, vívida, muy personal, muy intima, llena de amor y adoración hacia las personas que alguna vez tanto amó y que la misma historia se había encargado de cambiarles por completo su esencia.  
Hasta ese momento Crowley nunca se había puesto a pensar en como los mismos humanos veían a sus antepasados como personajes increíbles, poderosos, tan lejanos y sobre naturales, cómo olvidaban que muchas de esas personas habían existido, habían amado, llorado y reído. 

Pensó en lo difícil que debió ser para el mago Merlín presenciar como aquella historia había pasado de boca en boca, como se había vuelto parte del pasado colectivo y se había distorsionado tanto hasta convertirse en leyenda. ¿Cuánta debió ser la decepción de ver como su mera existencia era parte de una historia torcida? ¿Cuánto valor debió tomar para escribir algo tan preciado y personal?

Él estaba seguro que nunca haría algo así, nunca compartiría con el mundo su historia a lado de Aziraphale, era lo más preciado que tenía y querer corregir inexactitudes históricas no valía la pena, pero comprendía que para Merlín era distinto, era parte de ellos, con todo y su magia. Quizá era una forma de buscar encajar con ellos, conectarse a su naturaleza humana.

Volvió a leer la frase con la que se justificaba todo ese escrito y Crowley pensó que Merlín Emrys lo había hecho bien y esperaba que, en donde estuviese, aquel noble y valeroso rey lo viera.


End file.
